Train Robbery
by MiketheFandomMan
Summary: EXTREMELY short drabble I came up with. Link is transporting Zelda to a meeting, but he may end up making an accidental theft. Zelink. R&R and feel free to leave a suggestion!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, blah blah blah blah blah. Sorry I'm doing so much for Zelda, but I thought up this one a while back, and I gotta get it out to you guys and gals. I really hope this one's good, but frankly, I think the title's gonna be the best part of the fic. I mean, COME ON. It's friggin' AWESOME! Anyway, R&amp;R and feel free to leave a suggestion!**

Train Robbery

After we defeated Malladus, I thought Zelda and I would just go our separate ways, maybe meet again a few years later. But as I've learned, life is unpredictable. Not four month after Zelda and I saved Hyrule, I was tasked with escorting her to a meeting in the Fire Realm to negotiate some treaty with Kagoron about Goron Iron prices in Hyrule. Whatever it was, I didn't understand it at all. Probably because I'm not a politician, but hey, who cares. I don't, that's for sure!

The morning of that day, I woke up before dawn so I could get to Hyrule Castle on time. The ride to the castle was less than eventful. The only noteworthy event was that the sun had started to rise, but I was far too tired to care much. The sunrise was beautiful, but I've seen more breathtaking sights than a simple sunrise. The serenity of the Lost Woods, the quiet beauty of the Snow Realm, the calmness of the Ocean Realm's depths, and the majesty of the Fire Realm's high mountains and deep canyons. But none of those could even match the pure perfection that was the young princess of Hyrule.

Zelda was the exact definition of beauty. There was no other way to put it. Her hair, golden yellow, long and luscious, and almost to her waist. She always looked amazing, even with no makeup or very little. I had loved adventuring with her, weather it was taking down giant beasts or just driving around in my train. She was just…

I snapped myself out of my fantasy. There was no way Zelda could feel the same way, and even if she did I doubt the law would allow an engineer to marry into the royal line, hero or not. I sighed. "_Oh, well. You can still dream…_" I told myself. I pulled up at Hyrule Castle Station about ten minutes later, still reminiscing about my long-gone travels and the relationship we had shared. And there she was.

"Good morning, Link," Zelda happily greeted me. "It's great to see you again." I bowed.

"Your Majesty," I quietly returned. I looked around, only to find we were alone. "Shouldn't there be guards with you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," she told me. "Stand up, Link. And please don't call me 'your majesty'."

"Whatever you say," I stood and started the train up. "The route's already set, so we won't have to worry about that." I opened the passenger car door. "After you, m'lady." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Link," she chuckled as she entered the car. "You can stop treating me like royalty. I don't care for it much." I started up the train and we began our long trip to the Fire Realm.

"It'll take us about two hours, possibly more," I told Zelda as I wiped some coal dust from my face with a cloth and removed my grease-stained gloves. "So we got a while to catch up, I guess." I strode into the car and sat down next to her. "Anything much happen at the castle?"

"Not really," Zelda replied. "Ever since Cole, err, _resigned_, I've had a lot more to keep me busy." She shifted to face me. "So, how've you been?" I shrugged.

"Pretty good, I guess," I sighed. "I've been kinda down lately, and I've had way too much time to myself."

"Well what makes you say that?" Zelda asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, I really miss the adventures we had," I said forlornly. "It was fun, even when it was life-threatening."

"That makes two of us," Zelda smiled. "But what about 'way too much time to yourself'?"

"I've just had some dumb thoughts," I replied. "Like, would a commoner be able to marry into the royal family?" Zelda stiffened, and she blushed.

"Wh-why would you think that?" She stuttered as she pulled out her fan. I smiled.

"Seems like you already know," I commented. Zelda blushed harder. "And it seems you at least understand." Zelda smiled.

"Sorry, Link," Zelda said with a mischievous smile on her face. "But I think you'll have to be arrested."

"Oh?" I smirked. "Whatever for?"

"Thievery," she kissed my coal-stained cheek. "You stole my heart."

THE END

**Sorry if this one was a bit weird/cheesy to any of you, but I thought of it last night (as of 4/23), and I really wanted to get this out. But don't worry, I'm working on a fourth Starco fic and a crossover fic, so stay tuned. I might redo this as a second chapter from Zelda's POV. R&amp;R and feel free to leave a suggestion!**


End file.
